I'm Sorry I Don't Know Kakashi Love Story
by FallenVenomousAngel
Summary: What will happen when Kakashi finds a run away and brings her to the village?
1. Village

Im sorry I don't know... {Kakashi Love story.}

Requested by- SilverFox35

Name- Mori, Yuki (Last, First name)

Age- 24 (Kakashi is 26) STORY TAKES PLACE AT START OF THE NARUTO SERIES!

Ninja Rank- Not a ninja

Looks- Very skinny because nobody gave her food all her life; she has been living on her own. Knee length electric blue hair. (She never cut it.) Pale skin. (Not vampire pale!) Sky blue eyes. 170 cm tall. (Kakashi is 181 cm tall.)

My lungs were moving at rapid speed, sweat was falling down my forehead, my electric blue knee length clung to by body. My light blue loose dress with a red ribbon tied right under my breasts was covered in mud. 'I think I lost them.' Was all I could think. All my life I was living in a small shelter, and no one gave me any food or water. I would have to get it on my own. The people of my village treated me like scum because my parents tried to take it down. My parents tried to become the leaders of the village by attempting to kill the village leader. I was not allowed to come out of my shelter, they only let me out to get food or water but I was always watched. All that time I have never known the villages name. One night I broke a piece of the wooden walls and every night I would sharpen the end forming a spear like shape. A couple nights after my wooden spear had been finished I killed to two men in their sleep who were guarding my home making sure I wouldn't leave. After I ran to freedom. I had no idea where I was going all I knew was I was being followed. Right now I lay on a tree, my eyes were heavy and I decided a little rest would not hurt.

I had a feeling I was not alone. My brain was giving my body signals; those signals were telling me to wake up. I eye lids fluttered open and in front of me has a very handsome man with a weird hair style, and a mask covering most of his face. "So she's awake." The man said. I didn't know what to say or do. My eyes shifted to his forehead protector it was different than my villages. "Who are you?"

"Uhh." I couldn't say anything else for two reasons. One; because I didn't know how to speak, I have never learned any language. And two; because I has caught red handed, I had a suspicion he might be looking for me, and here to bring me back to my village. I parted my lips and placed my hand on my lips. My hand moved down to my throat and I shook my head.

"Oh I see this girl cant talk. Can you understand me?" The grey haired man asked. I am very intelligent and I watched the guards talk, one was even nice to me and tried to teach me how to talk. I managed to learn the language, but I never been able to speak it. That guard has always been there for me, well for about two months. When the other guards found out what he has been doing they killed him.

I nodded my head answering the mans question. "Okay, I need you to answer some questions for me. Just nod your head to answer okay?" I nodded my head. "Have you ever been able to talk?" I shook my hair answering no. "Okay... Are you a ninja?" I shook my head once again. "Okay... Are you a run away?" I nodded my head feeling ashamed. "Okay. Do you have any parents or family?" I shook my head. "Do you have a place to stay?" I shook my head answering no for the fourth time. "Do you want to come with me and live in the leaf village?" I didn't know what do do. Was this some trick? "Its not a trick. I am a Leaf village ninja." It was like he read my mind. I nodded my head feeling a smile crawl across my lips. This has been a position my face hasn't been in for a long time. "Hop on my back." He said, he said, but making it almost sound like a question. I nodded my head still feeling unsure. I jumped on his back feeling safe, a feeling I haven't felt in my whole life. "Hold on tight, I run pretty fast." I nodded and tightened my grip. He ran faster than the northern winds. My hair was bouncing and the smile that had been on my face grew wider. He stopped and turned to me. "Where almost there. Are you okay." I felt bad making my smile disappear, I couldn't talk back to him. I wanted to be able to talk and tell him the words 'Im okay.' but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. I nodded. "Don't frown. You have such a beautiful smile." I felt blood rushing up to my cheeks. Was I blushing? "Get on my back again. Remember where almost there."

Everything was green, everything was so alive. Not dead or over watered. In the distance I saw houses and buildings all surrounding a monument. There were four faces carved onto it. "Where here. I'm going to take you to my Hokage or leader of this village." He slowed down and stopped.

We, or he was walking towards a huge gate. It opened revealing two guards. One of them asked, "Who is this Kakashi-san?"

"I don't know her name, but she claims she was abandoned, or ran away from her village. She is not a ninja therefore no harm will be committed." Kakashi spoke matter-of-factly.

"What's your name?" The same guard that spoke earlier asked. My eyes widened and I didn't know how to respond. I knew my name has Mori, Yuki. I knew how to pronounce it. But I couldn't say it.

"She doesn't know how to talk, but she can understand what we are saying." Kakashi spoke quickly after the man asked me what my name was.

"Oh, take her to Hokage-Sama."

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"Hmph."

Kakashi walked towards the biggest building my the village, and went inside it. He carried me through hallways and when we reached one of the many millions of doors he set me down and told me, "Im going inside and when I say to come in... Come in the room. Do you understand?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Im going inside and when I say to come in... Come in the room. Do you understand?" I asked the electric blue cute women. She nodded, and a smile crept across her face. I loved her smile it was so cute. I loved the way her sky blue eyes would look at me and turn away as if she was embarrassed. What was I thinking? Do I like her? I can't like her, she's just a women I saw and am currently taking care of. I walked into the office and was worried and scared of what the Hokage would say. Only one way to find out.

"Hello, Kakashi... Your report on your solo mission?" The old man asked.

"Um...Everything went great I escorted Daichi-san to the village hidden within the grass." I said nervously.

"Is something wrong?"

"Well... I kinda ran into a problem on my way here. Well, not a problem but I was doing a good deed!" I said quickly.

"What is it Kakashi?"

"Um... Well... Come in!" The door opened reveling the blue haired women.

"Come in!" I heard. I opened the doors carefully and on the other side was the handsome man who saved me and a old man who seemed important. 'The leader?' I thought.

"Hmmm." I heard the old man say.

**THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! Reader- That was short! Me- I know I'm sorry I'll post the next chapter soon! Reader- You Better! -Death glare- Me- Yikes! Okay I'm leaving now -Slowly leaves- Reader- Stupid, Stupid person. Thinks she can write. I'm gonna say something for her! -Clears throat- I'm sorry if this story is really bad, and short. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Bye! She owes me...  
><strong>


	2. Meeting The Team

I'm Sorry I Don't Know...{Kakashi Love Story}

Requested by SilverFox35

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BECAUSE I AM WRITING THIS AS QUICKLY AS I CAN! TODAY I DONT HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE GOODLY! IM SORRY! BUT I WANTED TO POST THIS CHAPTER TODAY! NOT TOMORROW BECAUSE I WANT TO FINNISH THIS STORY QUICKLY, SO I CAN START TO WRITE MY AKATSUKI BOARDING SCHOOL! I'm using a different POV! **_

The blue haired girl slowly walked to the two large doors. She froze at the door. She didn't know if she should open it, or wait for it to be opened. She didn't want to be looked at as the girl who can't take care of herself, so she pushed opened the door. She saw an old man who was also called the Third Hokage, and Kakashi who was slouching forward slightly. "Yo." Kakashi greeted. Yuki was standing in front of the doors not knowing what to do. "Come over here." The grey haired man said. Yuki nodded and approached the desk that the old man was sitting behind. Kakashi started to explain everything from when he first found her to the present.

"Hmmm. I think I heard of you before. Your parents tried to murder your village leader causing the village to fear you. If I'm correct your name must be Mori, Yuki." Yuki nodded. "Good, now we don't have to be calling you something you are not called." Yuki's eyes look at the Hokage as if asking him 'how did you know about me?' "Oh I get what you are trying to ask me Mori-san." I shook my head when he called me by my last name. "So you don't want to be called by your last name?" Yuki nodded. "Okay Yuki-san, I am this village Hokage and villages send me some information that is how I know about you." Yuki's eyes lit up, she never thought the Hokage would have so much knowledge.

"Okay so what are we going to do with Yuki-san?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm. She would need a place to stay, someone to supply her with food, and it would be great if someone would teach her how to defend herself."

"I'll do it!" Kakashi said, "So your saying she would stay?"

"I am. She is no harm to the village, and if we send her back to her old village they would probably kill her. We don't need people to kill the innocent." Yuki smiled knowing that she was safe for the first time in her life. She enjoyed this feeling, she would describe it as 'warm, fuzzy, heartwarming, and freedom.' "So Kakashi, are you sure you want to take care of her? You have missions, and Genin."

"Yes, I am sure." Kakashi said. Yuki felt like a burden. She felt if she stayed with Kakashi she would have to waste his time for him to take care of her, but Yuki also wanted to be close to Kakashi.

"Okay you guys can go. I have to assign a B-ranked mission." Kakashi took Yuki by the arm and dragged her out of the office. "I have to meet up with my Genin. You can come if you'd like, but you have no choice so come on! I'm hungry, do you wanna grab something to eat on the way?" Yuki nodded excitedly, she has not ate for the past two days. "I know a place where they make the best ramen! Your going to love it!" Kakashi walked 'in a cool fashion' to a small stand where Yuki jumped on a chair while Kakashi sat down next to her.

A squinty eyed man asked, "What would you like to order?"

"Two house specials." Kakashi responded. The man left and in no time he came back with two bowls full of ramen.

"Here ya go!" He sat the plates down in front of the two guest. Kakashi took his chopsticks and broke them apart. Yuki did the same, she stared at Kakashi as he was taking off his mask. His face was the must beautiful thing she has ever saw, the only thing that was bad about it was that he was stuffing food into his mouth. The broth was leaking out the corners of his mouth, and his arm was moving at top speed from his bowl to his mouth. Before he even started it was done.

"Are you okay Yuki-san?" She nodded. He quickly covered his face with his his blue mask. "Do you need help eating?" Yuki shook her head. She thought she should know how to eat a bowl of ramen. Yuki griped her chopsticks and attempted to grab a meatball. The meat slipped out of the sticks and Yuki sighed in disappointment. "Here let me help you with that." Kakashi grab Yuki's chopsticks and took a meatball and placed it in her mouth. Yuki's mouth exploded with the flavor. Kakashi was feeding her more of the ramen. "Your a messy eater." She giggled, and attempted to eat the ramen while being cleaner. Once all the ramen was out of the bowl and in Yuki's stomach she made noises of disappointment. "Haha, don't worry we will get more food for dinner. I'll be a gentleman and even make you dinner. Yuki's face lit up again. "While were here we should get you some new clothes. The shopping court is across the street." Yuki's face lit up again. She was been living in her old dress for as long as she remembered. The two walked into the dress store. "Okay pick your favorite three dresses, once you pick them up you can try them on. We'll buy them after that." Kakashi said while slightly slouching over. While Yuki was looking at all the pretty dresses Kakashi took out his book and started to read.

Yuki's eyes were glued to the black fighting kimono. She ran over to it and slid it off the racket. She pick out two other black ones. She walked up to Kakashi and tapped his shoulder and gave him a puzzled look as if asking just simply the word 'where?' "Oh... The changing rooms are over there at the corner of the room." He pointed at the right corner of the room. "Here i'll wait for you outside your room. When your done trying out a dress... Show it to me." Yuki nodded. Kakashi couldn't help but think about how cute Yuki's face was. Although he did not attempt it, he was starting to like her. After a few minutes Yuki waled out of the room with a beautiful black fighting kimono. There was also a red ribbon tied right under her breast and some red lining along the bottom and sleeves of the kimono. "Wow. That one looks great on you. Were going to buy it." The kimono really brought out her pale skin, electric blue hair, and sky blue eyes. After trying on the two other dresses Kakashi suggested that he would only buy the fighting kimono, but would buy ten pairs just in case one got ruined. She changed into one of the pairs of her kimono and walked out wearing it. Of coarse Kakashi paid for all ten of them.

"Come on. I'll show you my house. You can drop of your clothes there and after I promised I would meet my genin, but they don't mind waiting." Yuki nodded. Once they reached the house Kakashi stated that they would spilt his closet her taking the left side and him the right. He showed her all the rooms, and then showed her, her bed. It was right next to his. He showed her the bathroom and the kitchen. "I think we should go meet my genin now." She nodded and griped his arm. Kakashi smiled, but she couldn't see it because his mask was in the way.

"WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto screamed. "YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR BEING THREE HOURS LATE!"

"I do, I have been assigned to take care of this girl"

"Kakashi-sensei are you sure you've been assigned? It looks like she's your girlfriend." A pink haired girl asked.

"Hmph." Said the emo looking guy with a hair style that resembled a ducks butt.

"She's NOT my girlfriend. Well... I kinda offered to take care of her. I found her on the way back from my solo mission. She can't talk, but she can understand our language."

"Well thats a good excuse." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"Sensei. You promised you wouldn't be late this time!" The pink headed with a huge forehead also named Sakura shouted.

"Like the knucklehead said. I have a good excuse." Yuki chuckled.

"Lets just train." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! Let's train! I'll train with you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said.

"Hn."

"But, Sakura-chan I wanted to train with you!" The blonde said. The arguing went on for a while, but when Kakashi spoke up saying if they don't train then they would never get good missions, they started to train their but off.

"Yuki-san, do you want me to teach you how to protect yourself?" Kakashi asked. The blue haired girl nodded so hard she was scared her head will fall of. "Ok first let me teach you how to hold a kunai." Kakashi showed her where to place her fingers, and how to grip the kunai. "Okay you try." He handed her the kunai, and she held it perfectly. "Good job." With one hand Yuki took all of her hair and with the other she griped her kunai. "Yuki-san what are you doing?"

**Sorry thats all! Reader: Stupid girl. I told you to make it longer. Me:I'm very sorry. Gomen Nasai. Reader: The story sucks. Me: Gomen Nasai! I'm sorry I still have a long way to go to ****becoming a good writer. Reader: Get there faster! Me: Its takes time! Reader: I don't care! Me: I'll post the third chapter soon! Reader: I better be longer! **Chases me **Me: AHHHHHHHHHH!**


	3. Hiragana

**I'm Sorry I Don't Know... {Kakashi Love Story} Ch. 3**

Requested By – Silver Fox

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! (I wish I did.)**

"Yuki, do you want me to teach you how to protect yourself?" Kakashi asked. The blue haired girl nodded so hard she was scared her head will fall of. "Ok first let me teach you how to hold a kunai." Kakashi showed her where to place her fingers, and how to grip the kunai. "Okay you try." He handed her the kunai, and she held it perfectly. "Good job." With one hand Yuki took all of her hair and with the other she griped her kunai. "Yuki what are you doing?"

The kunai slashed through Yuki's hair. Electric blue clots of hair fell towards the ground. "Yuki-san... Why did you cut your hair?" Yuki just smiled and acted as if nothing happened. "Okay then... Where where we again? Oh yeah holding the kunai." Yuki's smile widened, when she noticed Kakashi was staring at her. He liked her now waist length hair, he also liked how it was parted as far as it can on the right side of her face. The part in her hair caused her hair to fall on top of her left eye. Yuki tilted her head sightly confused. Kakashi had been looking at her for about two or three minutes. "Hehe... Sorry Yuki... I was umm thinking about... Naruto, and umm... his eating habits." Yuki giggled and nodded. "So I think you now know how to hold the kunai, so lets move on to learning about battle..." (I don't really know how to describe battle and blah blah blah, so... make it up :D ) Yuki nodded while committing everything word he said to memory. "Got all of that?" Kakashi asked. Yuki nodded. Kakashi didn't think Yuki would understand everything he had said, but she had learned how to understand how to talk.

"KAKASHI- SENSEI!" The blonde knuckle head yelled.

"Hn?" The white haired replied.

"Can you teach me cool and awesome jutsu's?"

"**sigh** Maybe later."

"WHA-? OH MY GOD! YUKI-SAN'S GOT A COOL NEW HAIRCUT!"

"It's the same as it was before, its just shorter." Kakashi replied matter-of-factly.

"I knew that!" Naruto mumbled.

"It's getting late, I'm going to bed." Said Kakashi.

"But... I wanna learn new jutsu's!"

"Later."

"Okay." Naruto said in a disappointed manner. "I'll tell Sasuke, and Sakura-chan." By the time Naruto finished speaking Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke taking Yuki with him.

"Okay. Yuki-san... This is my place." Kakashi showed Yuki all the rooms and lastly her bedroom. "I'm going to be reading in my room if you need me. I suggest you go to sleep, its getting late. Well... Goodnight." Yuki smiled and fell on top of her bed and drifted into a long sleep.

At about one or two in the morning Kakashi set down his book and went to check on Yuki. He watched her stomach move up and down. She look at piece. After a long time of him watching Yuki sleep he went into his own room and lay down on his bed. He wondering why he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was always her on his mind. He took of his mask carefully and striped down until he was in his boxers. He crawled in bed and pulled the covers over his body. "Yuki-san... Why do you like to get in my head?" Kakashi told himself. He sighed knowing tomorrow would be a long day. "Good night Yuki-san." He said out loud knowing she couldn't hear him. He just needed to say her name on last time before going to sleep.

Beams of light were entering Kakashi's room, he got out of bed and changed into his usual ninja outfit. He entered Yuki's room to find her missing. "Yuki-san? Where are you?" He whispered. He ran out of his room and entered the kitchen. Kakashi could hear moans of disappointment coming from behind the couch. "Yuki-san?" Yuki raised her hand so Kakashi could see where she was. "Yuki-san what are you doing?" He found her writing nonsense on a stack of papers. She appeared to be trying to copy words from a newspaper.

"Hehe. Yuki-san. Your holding the pen wrong." Yuki's bangs coved her eyes and she made a little cute growl. "Hehheh. Here." Kakashi put his hand over hers and he wrote three characters of hiragana 'かかし' "Thats my name, it's written with the characters 'Ka, Ka, and Shi.'" He wrote down 'ゆき' "And thats your name, it's written with the characters 'Yu, and Ki.' Yuki wrote down the two names over and over again forever marked on the paper in pen. Kakashi wished they were would be like the names on the paper, together forever. The writing was messy but still readable, it was like child's handwriting. "Good. You learn quickly Yuki-san." Yuki smiled to thank him. Kakashi stood up and watched her write their names in Hiragana.

Yuki had enough and stood up and faced Kakashi. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned the hug. Yuki looked up at Kakashi and mouthed the words, 'Thank you.'

"Your welcome Yuki-san." He said. "Lets make us some breakfast." He smiled under his mask.


	4. Weight

I'm Sorry I Don't Know... {A Kakashi Love Story}

Chapter 4

It has been a week since Kakashi found the blue haired girl alone dying in the forest. Kakashi being a jonin of the leaf village had brought her in and unexpectedly told the Hokage he would care for her. Kakashi watched Yuki sleeping under the white covers, which complemented her skin tone and hair color. He watched her chest move up and down, then he observed the different shades of blue in her hair; electric blue being the main color. He wanted to carefully touch and run his fingers threw her hair.

WAIT! What was he thinking? He was a leaf jonin! Kakashi quickly snapped out of it remembering it was a shinobi rule not to let your feeling take over you; he couldn't love...

It was an attempt to make breakfast, nothing more. But it failed, it shouldn't matter because it was her first attempt. Yuki first attempted to reach the top shelf and take out two bowls, but failed and broke a bowl in the process, but she threw the sharp shards of ceramic into the trash can. Next, she poured cereal but ended up pouring to much in her plate. Then, she went to the fridge to find out there was no milk.

"Good morning Yuki." Kakashi said while yawning. "You made breakfast? Thats cool." Kakashi eyed the cereal, "Needs milk." He walked to the fridge opened it, and took out the carton and poured it into the bowls. Yuki opened the freezer side of the fridge... BIG embarrassment! "You gonna eat?"

Yuki nodded rapidly, and ate all the food on her plate which was accidentally over-filled.

"You're going to get fat if you eat all the time like that." Kakashi stated matter-of-faculty. Yuki just shrugged. "You're acting like you want to get fat Yuki! You're scaring me Yuki." Kakashi said trying to lighten the mood at the table. Yuki just chuckled. "Aw, what time is it? Eight A.M.. oops I was supposed to meet my team at 7. I hope they don't mind."

Over the next few months Yuki ate, and ate, and ate. She gained a lot of weight! She went from underweight to three pounds over weight. Since the blue haired girl was not a ninja and stayed at Kakashi's house almost all the time she couldn't burn any calories. Kakashi was almost never home so he can help her with her eating habits.

Yuki dragged her feet to the bathroom. She remembered what Kakashi told her, that she was going to get fat. She wasn't as fat as you would think, but when she looked into the mirror she saw this ugly, fat, and weird girl. She saw herself twice as fate as she was. She wanted Kakashi, the powerful ninja so accept her and not to think of her as, 'Extra weight,' that he would have to care for. Kakashi wasn't home for two months now, but he would be back in a month. She wanted to look beautiful for him, not this ugly fat load. She would do anything to be as this as she would!

.

.

.

Sorry it's short!

This chapter had a lot of time skips so sorry if you got confused! Yes, this chapter may be weird and stuff, but just bear with me!

THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! Rate (it only take two seconds! & Message! :)


	5. Talking

SORRY GUYS! I was busy preparing for my trip to Bolivia :) Haha... All this time? Sorry for the excuse truth is I forgot! And I'm a bit (really) lazy! But I forgot! I recently logged into my email (1st time in a LONG time) and I remembered I have to FINISH this story! Thank you so much for you people on Fanfiction and Wattpad! :D Heres chapter 5! I am going to hopefully write a chapter every 2 or 3 days! BELIEVE IT! **thumbs up**

I'm Sorry I Don't Know... {A Kakashi Love Story}

Chapter 5

Mori, Yuki was sitting down on the cold hard floor with her head in her hands and legs propped up against her body. She was sitting in the corner or the room not knowing where she was. Her head hurt and her eyes could barely keep themselves open, she slept a lot but she was still immensely sleepy, and her vision was so blurry she wouldn't be able to tell apart a human from a duck. Her hands were wet from all the tears she cried. She was stuck in that position. She could move but her bones felt as if one movement would snap them into millions of pieces. She was scared because every now and then her body would jump and her heart would race rather quickly. Kakashi should be coming back today, but Yuki was worried she wouldn't be there to make him smile.

Yuki, who was in her room grew scared. Footsteps were heard in her house.

"Yuki-chan? Did you decide to ditch me and leave me for anougher man?" Kakashi said while laughing a bit. "Yuki-chan?" Kakashi said while opening her bedroom door. Yuki while ignoring the pain whipped away her tears and and pretended to sleep agiast the cold wall. "There you are!...," Kakashi was surprised. Why would Yuki be sleeping in the corner if her bed was only on the other side of the room? Kakashi sighed and picked up the now really sleeping Yuki and put her in bed. "Had a long day?" 'Her body,' he thought 'its so light. Its ten times as light as before! Her arms apear like skin and bones! Did Naruto did as he was told and bring her food every now and then?'

**The next three weeks**

Yuki woke up feeling normal, she no longer felt like the burning was eating her away. "Yuki..." a voice said that caused her eyes to flutter open cause her to be wide awake. "Yuki-san?" She was face to face with a blonde boy with a really messy hairstyle. Her eyes told him to tell her what he knew. "Yuki! YAY! Your awake! Kakashi-sensei told me to watch after you while he's on a mission! Believe it!" Yuki smiled at this boys happines. Yuki being the person that was slow to catch on looked around the room and she realized she was not at home. Her house did not have white walls, and was nowhere near as chilly. "Oh yeah! Kakashi found you and you breathing was REALLY slow and you wouldn't wake up so he brought you here to the hospital! Last week they even were really nice and they preformed surgury!"

"Really?" Yuki mouthed...whispered? Wait? What?

"Yeah they found out the problem to what your talking problem was and they fixed it!"

"Oh my... Naruto-kun... THANK YOU!" Her voice barely came out a whisper, but the smile on her face grew.

"Kakashi sensei wanted me to ask why you stopped eating?"

Yuki's smile disappeared. She wanted to be his. She wanted to be happy, to be thin, to be free. "Naruto. I did that because I was worried about my weight."

"You never looked fat to me! Kakashi was really worried! I never saw him like that! Wait a second..." Naruto grew a big grin on his face. "are you two dating?"

"Wha- no! Believe me! I mean.. I just see him as the person who saved me! I owe him my life!"

"You like him!"

"NO!"

"Lets get you out of here! Lets go chill out at your house!" Naruto said.

Life couldnt get any better. She was just missing the most important thing. Kakashi...

*Short...again. Good news? The next chapter will be A LOT better, and guess what YukixKakashi :D Two more chapters and the story will end. :( :)


End file.
